


The Exectioner's Song/ 10x14 coda

by morganatargaryen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x14, Coda, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Executioner's Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganatargaryen/pseuds/morganatargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place that night after the episode ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exectioner's Song/ 10x14 coda

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is and it completely sucks but hey ya gotta start somewhere. This episode left me broken so this is me trying to mend my heart via trash writing. Thanks for reading!

It was around 2:00 am when Cas was roaming the halls of the bunker when he heard quiet sobs.

Following the sound, he ended up outside Dean's bedroom door. 

With one knock, Cas opened the door and saw bloodshot eyes shoot up at him. 

"Dean, are you-"

"Cas, I swear to God, if you ask me if I'm okay..." Dean interrupted, staring back down at the floor.

Frozen in the doorway, Cas made his way towards Dean. Dean glanced up, then back down quickly. Cas sat down beside Dean on the edge of the bed.

"But are you?" 

Cas tried to make eye contact with Dean, but to no avail. It hadn't been just him and Dean alone together for a while. It had been "Heaven this", or "on a case that", or "you can't stay here, Cas" for a while now. However, Cas always enjoyed spending time just him and Dean, but not like this. Not when Dean could barely even raise his head out of his hands.

"You shouldn't be here." Dean mumbled into his hands, voice now growing stronger. "Do you realize what just happened? I killed the "Father of Murder," do you understand what that makes me?"

Cas just stared at Dean until blue finally met green.

"Of course I do. It makes you a hero. Dean, you saved thousands of lives today." 

Okay, just stop with the "hero" crap all the time, I'm no-"

Cas took Dean's hands into his, leaving Dean speechless but too weak to object. "I'm gonna tell you a story."

Looking down at Cas' hand intertwined with his, Dean nodded slightly.

"When I was sent to rescue you, to raise you from perdition, I was terrified. I heard souls screaming and hellhounds growling. Darkness engulfed me and everything in its proximity. But then, after travelling for what seemed like centuries, I saw a light. This light was brighter than the brightest star I had ever seen. And then I knew that that was the Righteous Man. That was Dean Winchester. Your soul was too bright for hell." Cas kissed Dean's hand. "You were too bright for hell, Dean." 

"But I'm not that man anymore, Cas." Dean stared into Cas' eyes, with tears streaming out of his own. "I was a freakin' demon for Christ's sake! I can't... I can't do this anymore, and soon I'm not gonna be able to restrain myself. So you and Sam just need to get as far away from me as you can now before it's too late..."

Cut off by his sobs, Dean collapsed into Cas's arms. Cas held Dean for the first time in a long time, and whispered in his ear, "We're never gonna leave you, Dean. I'll never leave you."


End file.
